Klaine: A Writing Love Story
by iDreamcast
Summary: If you ever got the chance to meet your favorite writer, would you do it? Cause I did, and now he is my boyfriend. My name is Blaine and this is my story.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Blaine Anderson loved to write. No, scratch that he loved writers. Kurt Hummel to be exact. Blaine adored everything about him, especially the fact that Kurt is doing everything Blaine wants to do and all at the age of 16. Blaine has always dreamt of what Kurt might look like, since he only saw his head. Was he tall? Was he skinny? Was he plump? His friends always teased him about it. "Is he reading another one of his books?" His friend, Jeff said. "Or is he staring at the picture?" His friend, David said. "Actually," Blaine started. "It's an _article_ about him." "Yeah, okay." "I am!" "Did you know he started getting a knack for writing in second grade!" "Wow..." Jeff said in a low sarcastic voice. "That's _so_ interesting." Blaine rolled his eyes as he berried his face back in the magazine.

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel!" A reporter said shoving a camera in the boys face. "Can we get a word?" "Yeah, how about go!" A short brunette says. "Come on go!" The reporters look at the girl with a dead look as the all leave. "Sometimes I hate that you are famous." Kurt takes a sip of his coffee. "Only in Lima Rachel, only in Lima." Rachel scrunches her face. "Still!" Kurt Hummel is a tall man, his hair brown and quaffed to perfection. Eyes as blue as the ocean and clothes so good you would think he is rich. But he isn't, well he thinks he isn't. Kurt lives with his aunt and uncle in Columbus and came down to Lima for a book signing allowing his best and may he add life-long friend Rachel Berry. "Hey and you're also famous back home." Kurt looks down at her friend. "I told you <em>this <em>is home not with my aunt and uncle." Rachel rolls her eyes. "Well...we have like a couple more hours until we leave. Why don't we get some coffee?" "Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I am just loving this article." Blaine says grabbing a handful of sugar. "Haven't you read that like three times?" "Four." Jeff and David both roll their eyes as they all sat down. "So...what is Wes planning for regionals?" "I don't know." David says with a shrug. "Well obviously Blaine is on lead vocal." Jeff says taking a sip of his coffee. Blaine didn't answer he was too busy watching a boy, he was tall and was wearing a black beanie and black sunglasses. "That guy, he-he looks like Kurt hummel." David and Jeff both turn around to look at the man. "You're joking, why would Kurt Hummel go to a small coffee shop where he could be easily be spotted."<p>

"I could swear it's him." Blaine said under his breath. The man turned around and pull down his sunglasses and quickly scans the room. Kurt and Blaine make quick eye contact. Blaine couldn't help but gasp lightly, Kurt put his finger over his mouth gesturing for him to keep quiet. Blaine nods before turning back towards his friends. "...So I told that doesn't make any sense." Jeff says with a shrug. "Ah, so I see the great Blaine Anderson has returned back to the world." David says with a smug look. "Oh shut up David, now come on we have practice." The three men got up and left. But before Blaine left he looked back at Kurt who was facing forward now and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers I hoped you liked this first chapter. It was kinda rushed so it's kinda short but I am trying to type longer chapters. Anyways...PM. Review. Favorite. Whatever.<strong>

**Until we meet again...**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"So are you telling me that you saw Kurt Hummel, you celebrity crush and the famous writer at the Lima Bean?" Blaine's friend Wes says at their warbler meeting.

"Yeah but he was wearing a hat so you couldn't tell it was him."

"Blaine, it was probably just your eyes playing a trick on you."

Blaine slouches onto the couch as they continue with their meeting.

"I know what I saw." Blaine says under his breath

* * *

><p>Once Blaine got home he ran upstairs. He heard that Kurt Hummel was going to be interviewed toady.<p>

"Blaine how was school?" His mom said from sitting on the couch.

"Can't talk." Blaine said before grabbing an apple and rushing upstairs.

Before Blaine even took off his stuff he turned on the TV.

_"And today we have a special guest, Famous sixteen year old writer Kurt Hummel." _

Kurt Hummel walked out onto the floor with a huge smile across his hair as always is perfect and clothes the same. Blaine smiled as he watched the boy take a seat.

_"It is so great to be here Jessica and I love your blouse." _Kurt says gesturing towards the blouse.

_"Kurt, you're always welcome here, so how is your new book coming?" _

_"Good, it's mostly about home and you know how high school was for me."_

The woman nods as she looks towards the crowd._ "After the break we will be talking about a contest Kurt will be holding for up coming writers."_

The camera then zooms in on Kurt's smiling face before the TV fades to black.

Blaine's eyes widen at what he's heard. An actually writing contest with _the_ Kurt Hummel judging. Blaine quickly ran over to his drawer and took out his false bottom and grabbed his notebook reading over his stories he wrote.

_I wouldn't know weather it's me or anyone else but I think that..._

Blaine didn't finish reading it over. He ripped it out and threw it across the room. Garbage. It's all garbage how is he ever gonna win this contest with this crappy writing? Blaine turned his attention back to the TV where her saw Kurt show up again.

_"Hello my name is Jessica Samairo and I'm back with famous sixteen year old Kurt Hummel."_

'I wonder how he does it?' Blaine thought I he watched the rest of the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey my beautiful readers hoped you like it! Make sure you review and follow and stuff like that.<strong>

**Until we meet again...**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_((Blaine))_

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_

_I'm starting to think you want him too_

_Am I crazy, have I lost ya?_

_Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

_I turn my cheer music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm getting red in the face_

_You can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_I wish you didn't have to post it all_

_I wish you'd save a little bit just for me_

_Protective or possessive, yeah_

_Call it passive or aggressive_

_I turn my cheer music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm getting red in the face_

_You can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespecIt's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_You're the only one invited_

_I said there's no one else for you_

_'Cause you know I get excited, yeah_

_When you get jealous too_

_I turn my cheer music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm turning red in the face_

_You can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_Oh (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_Oh (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

"Yes! That sounded awesome warblers!" Wes says high fiving everyone.

"I think it's a great contender for regionals." Jeff says plopping on the couch.

"Blaine what about you?" Wes says looking towards Blaine.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine says looking up from the notebook.

"What do you think of the song?"

"I think in the chorus you need to get that pitch up so you can capture what is Joe Jonas."

"The songs by _Nick_ Jonas." David corrects.

"Yeah whatever."

"What's with mister mister here?" Thad says.

"He found out that his favorite writer is doing a writing contest and he is trying to find something to write." Jeff says.

Blaine sighed and closed his notebook. He is never going to find something good.

"Guys I am going to go home, I will see you warblers tomorrow."

They all nod as Blaine grabs his bag and heads out

* * *

><p>Blaine walks in and drops his bag on the floor and starts to head upstairs but is stopped by his parents.<p>

"Blaine, son can we have a talk?" says.

"Uh...okay?"

"Your father and I have been noticing some strange behavior."

"Melonie, please stop babying."

"Look Blaine…"

Blaine knew where he was going with this and he didn't like it one bit.

"We lo-."

"No you don't. You don't love me don't even try to say you do." Blaine quickly looked down at his hands.

"If you have something to say to me just come out and say it."

"We don't like your new obsession."

"Writing?"

"It's not right for a man like you."

"And what _is_ right?"

"Business of course!" Mr. Anderson says with a proud look.

"Mom writes books! Are you saying you don't like the idea of me writing because I'm _gay_!?"

"Son I-." started but was cut off by Blaine running upstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine ran upstairs and grabbed a notebook and started to write in his notebook. He always wrote when he was upset<p>

_People are quick. No, not the running quick. But just quick. Parents are quick I'm quick you're quick. Quick. Parents turn from loving to distant SNAP! just like that. Could we stop and look to the person next to us. Try and see what it would look like be in there shoes. There's the thing about most human they are quick to judge people but don't wanna be judged themselves. We live in a society where we are bombarded to be perfect and to copy what we see, but I don't wanna do that. I wanna be able to love who I want to love do what I love to do and not get judged for it. Because I don't care if your straight gay purple or dinosaur. We're human._

Blaine felt partially better after that. He looked over what he read. It was good, but personal. Blaine stuffed it in his bag, he would finish his thoughts later. Blaine looked at the clock 9:30, he had warbler practice early tomorrow. Blaine didn't bother changing into night clothes he flopped on his bed and waited for sleep to take over.

* * *

><p><em>Song(s) used- Jealous~ Nick Jonas<em>

**Hello my beautiful readers! Sorry the last chapter was so short I am really trying to type more for each chapter. Anyways I took a Darren Criss quote and put it in here but other than that it all me.**

**Until we meet again...**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Kurt are you insane!" Rachel says shaking her hands above her head.

"What-what would make you wanna even have a writing contest!"

"Look, Rachel I don't even see what the problem is." Kurt says looking at his nails.

"Oh really! Remember last time!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. How could he _ever_ forget last time

FLASHBACK

"_First of all I would like to thank everyone who submitted a piece it was so lovely to read each and everyone of your writings." Kurt says scanning the crowd._

"_I would like to recognize our three finalist before we continue, first is...Kathryn Elizabeth."_

Everyone parts as the girl comes up. She was a short dark-skinned girl, who wore thick-rimmed reading glasses and was holding a notebook.

"Next we have Sebastian Smythe."

_Sebastian had a proud look on his face when he came up and stood next to a bubbly Katherine._

"_And finally...Kendra Owens."_

_Kendra came up with the same attitude that both Kathryn and Sebastian showed._

_Kurt looked to all three finalist and smiled. "Is it okay that I read your pieces to the audience?"_

_All three of them nod with excitement._

"_Alright first is Kathryn's…"_

_Anything happens to everyone, everyone gets things anyone has flaws but flaws mean nothing to me because I have you. Nothing is something but love is something because I love you._

_Everyone cheers and claps as Kathryn bows._

"_Very beautiful Kathryn! This one is Sebastian."_

_Love is not a thing to understand. Love is not a thing to feel. Love is not a thing to give and receive. Love is a thing only to become and eternally be._

_Kurt looked over a Sebastian with a skeptical look. Sebastian didn't dare look him in the eye he just faced forward and tried to keep his smile._

"_Very...interesting, Sebastian. Uh...next is Kendra."_

_Tomorrow is today and yesterday is tomorrow your past is your future your future is your past your days and months go by in a flash but a flash doesn't go by in days and months._

"_Beautiful. Alright so the polls are in and the winner is...Kathryn Elizabeth!"_

_Kathryn jumped up and down clutching her notebook. Kendra gave Kathryn a congrats hug and Sebastian glared at Kurt._

"_This is rigged!" Sebastian says pushing over Kurt. "Security!" Kurt says._

_Two men get up and grab a squirming Sebastian. Kurt huffs as he brushes his self off and walks over to Kathryn. _

"_Congrats Katherine!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Look, he's not going to be here this time...I have people to make sure of that."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking to practice when he heard laughing. It didn't sound like any of his friends, sounded like someone new.<p>

"Hey gu- who's this?"

"Oh. Sebastian this is Blaine, Blaine this is Sebastian Smythe."

"Nice to meet you Blaine." Sebastian says putting out his hand.

Blaine looks down at his outstretched hand and to his hand which was full with his notebook. Blaine quickly placed it behind him and accepted his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you thinking about joining the warblers?"

"Yeah, actually I was."

Blaine smirks. "Cool."

"Alright guys," Wes starts clapping his hands together.

"Let's start this meeting!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian, Blaine, Nick, and, Jeff were the last people to leave after the meeting was over.<p>

"Hey Seb, you wanna come to the Lima Bean with us." Jeff ask as Nick and Blaine make their way to the door.

"Yeah, I just need to get everything together for tomorrow go on without me."

Jeff nods and smiles as they leave Sebastian. Once Sebastian finally had everything together he put his bag across his shoulder. Before he made his way out he noticed Blaine left his notebook. He was tempted to look inside, but that would be rude.

"Maybe just one little look." Sebastian said as he grabbed it and looked at the title of the first page.

_Entry for K.H. writing contest._

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. _Kurt Hummel is having another writing contest. _Sebastian thought. Sebastian read over it, Blaine's a good writer. Sebastian looked out the window to see him Jeff and Nick waiting outside for Sebastian around Blaine's car. Sebastian quickly ripped out the page and stuffed it in his pocket before heading out to meet the guys.

"Hey Blaine you left your notebook in the room." Sebastian says handing Blaine the notebook.

"Aw, thanks man I've been looking for this."

"You know Blaine's trying out for the writing contest?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "He is, isn't he."

"Yep." Nick chimes in. "He's really good."

"I bet he is." Sebastian says.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my beautiful readers I hoped you liked this chapter. The quote Sebastian used is not mine it's by someone named Siri something, but in the story I am just going to say that Sebastian took it off of Kurt. But anyways...PM. Follow. Favorite. Whatever.<strong>

**Until we meet again...**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>"Where is it?" Blaine says throwing his clothes out of his drawer.<p>

"Where's what?" A sleepy Jeff says scratching his head.

"Me and my parents had a fight and I started to write something and I kept it in the notebook Seba…" Blaine stopped mid-sentence.

"Are you seriously think that Sebastian took your writing?"

"It could be a possibility! I mean look at the facts, last year Sebastian went to the contest and he lost cause he took something that was Kurt's and he swore he would show him up."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Blaine you probably misplaced it."

"I know where I put that thing Jeff!"

* * *

><p>Blaine and the warblers went out for coffee at the Lima Bean, Blaine kept quiet and stared into his coffee.<p>

"Blaine are you okay?" Wes says realizing Blaine hasn't said anything in awhile.

"Yeah fine."

Wes looks at his watch and frowns. "Damn. Guys we're going to be late." Wes says.

All of the warblers look down at the phones and nod. "Blaine we have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Don't worry about it. We will be back before dinner okay?"

Blaine nods as they all leave Blaine drowning in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in line at the Lima Bean looking through her phone when she noticed someone. He looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't quite place him. She decided to step out of line and walk over to the boy.<p>

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

The boy jumped up in surprise and looked up.

"Aren't you Rachel Berry?" The boy asked.

"Yeah I...uh am. Mind if I sit?"

The boy shook his head. "Not at all, I'm Blaine by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Blaine."

"So what made you decide to come over here...not that I'm complaining?"

"It's just that you seemed familiar."

"I mean I am in glee club."

"Which one?"

"Warblers."

"Ah...that's where I know you from."

Blaine takes a sip of his coffee. "You a judge?"

"No actually, I'm in a glee club to...New Directions."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Rachel moves some hair out of her way before she looks back at Blaine.

"Sure, I guess."

"You think someone could take someone else writing and make it their own?"

Rachel's look softens as she looks down.

"I mean, I guess they could bu-." Rachel was cut off by the sound of her phone going off.

_Rach, I need you to pick up my dry cleaning on the way and I need you to help me read these entries I already got a ton-K_

"Sorry Blaine but I really need to go! Uh...how about you give me your number and I will try to help you out with your problem."

Blaine quickly got wrote down his number and handed it to Rachel.

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Rachel."

* * *

><p>"Rachel where were you!?" Kurt says looking up from a paper.<p>

"Sorry I just met this b-."

"Please not another one of _those_ stories."

"No...no it was a boy who looked familiar and I found out he's in show choir, Dalton Academy Warblers."

Kurt nods as Rachel's phone buzzed, it was Blaine.

_Sorry if this is a bad time, I know how busy you are -with kurt and all- but...could you help me with my...situation-B_

"Hey uh...Kurt?" Rachel says.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if you felt like someone took something that's yours."

Kurt looked up in curiosity. "What made you ask this?"

"Come on Kurt."

"Uh...I guess I would check their background and see if the stolen anything in the past."

Rachel smiles as she texts back Blaine.

"Now come on and help me!"

"Yes master." Rachel says in a hypnotic voice.

"Shut up and help me!"

* * *

><p>Blaine was in Sebastian room rummaging through his things. Picture after picture of Kurt.<p>

"This guy _really_ has a problem." Blaine says to himself.

All of a sudden the door clicks open.

"What the hell are you doing Blaine!"

Blaine looked up like a deer in the headlights when he saw Sebastian standing at the door.

"H-Hey...Sebastian."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my beautiful reader I hoped you enjoyed. So...about updating, still can't do it on Tuesday's and Thursday's but...I am not doing football games anymore so my Fridays are open on the other hand that means I will be practicing more since I am now doing winter guard so let's just say I will update around five everyday. Anyways...PM. Favorite. Follow. Whatever.<strong>

**Until next time...**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"What the hell are you doing?" Sebastian says with his voice becoming high.

"I-I was...uh…"

"Well…"

"Look, I wanna know if you took my writing and I wanna know right now!"

"I don't have it." Sebastian said shrugging.

"You're lying."

"You little…"

"Little what? I mean I am taller than you."

"I pr-."

"Woah Sebastian what happened?" Nick Jeff and Wes all stand at the door of Sebastian's room mouth gaped open.

"Nothing we were just horsing around, right Blaine."

"Yep." Blaine said through gritted teeth. "Just horsing around."

"Well...quit playing we have practice."

"Be there in a minute I just have to say a quick thing to my dear friend Blaine."

Wes shakes his head before leaving Blaine and Sebastian alone again. Sebastian's smile drops as he looks back to Blaine.

"Look...I am going to show that writer he's not going to make a fool of me, and your writing is my ticket to the big time."

"You made a fool of yourself thinking that he won't know his own writing."

"Whatever. Now, I won't you to listen closely hobbit. If you try one more time to expose me even though no one will believe you keep this in mind I can make your life a living hell just like…" Sebastian trails off as he snaps his hand in Blaine's face.

"That." Sebastian then puts on a fake smile. "Kay?"

Blaine doesn't say anything but glare.

"See you at practice." He says before turning the lights out on Blaine.

'Bitch' He thought.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down taking a sip of his coffee when he saw someone sit down across from him.<p>

"What!" Blaine said slightly annoyed.

"What's got you being so pissy." A voice said.

Blaine looked up and smacked his hand against his face. It was Rachel who had sat down across him.

"I am so sorry I-."

"Nah, don't worry about it. But really though,what's wrong?"

"This guy Sebastian stole my writing to get back at Kurt."

Rachel's eyes widen at that name. "Is this Sebastian kids last name Smythe by any chance."

"Yeah, why?"

Rachel quickly grabs her coffee and gets up.

"Blaine I gotta go, I will text you okay."

Blaine nods as Rachel heads out.

'Sebastian Smythe' Rachel thought I she was running to her car.

'This can't be happening.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my beautiful readers. Sorry this chapter is so late and short I just needed to get something out there. -I think I left you with a cliff hanger long enough- Yeah I know I lied when I said you could expect a chapter everyday at five but...I guess that's not gonna happen. Oh! Happy -early- Halloween! Anyways...PM. Favorite. <strong>**Review. Whatever.**

**Until We Meet Again...**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>"You gotta be kidding me?!" Kurt says his face turning red.<p>

"I'm serious, Blaine said that he stole his writing to get back at you!

Kurt walks over and grabs his jacket.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I am going to grab my jacket and you are going to text Blaine and tell him to meet us at the Lima Bean."

Rachel sighs as she texts Blaine

_Meet us at the Lima Bean-R_

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the Lima Bean looking down at the text in confusion.<p>

_Meet us at the Lima Bean-R_

'Us?' Blaine thought. 'Who's us?'

"It can't possible be." Blaine says looking up to see Rachel and...Kurt Hummel.

Blaine looked around before practically running to the two.

"What do you want Rachel, I had to tell my friends I didn't feel well and miss the rest of practice."

"Sorry, well I assume you know who this is?" Rachel says gesturing to Kurt.

"Yes I do and let me say I love your work." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt blushed slightly. "Thank you…" Kurt says trailing off thinking of his name.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"Thank you Blaine, anyways so Sebastian Smythe took your writing?"

"Yeah, he did. I mean I never thought he would but I guess you can't really judge a book by it's cover."

Kurt smiled at that comment. He liked how Blaine was so calm and dapper around him. He wasn't so eager and overwhelming like his fans are.

"Um… could you write it down?" Kurt says as he starts taking out a notebook.

No, you don't have to give me any paper I carry some with me all the time." Blaine says as he starts taking out a notebook.

"I...uh...just gotta find a blank page." Blaine says quickly flipping through pages.

"Ah, found one." Blaine says as he starts writing.

"Here you go."

"Thanks...uh...wow! I never really expected something so...different."

"Is-is that good?"

"Of course it's good! I really like this. I'm not supposed to say anything now since the contest hasn't even started yet but I think you might be a winner."

Rachel smiled at Blaine as Blaine's eyes went wide. He just had _the_ Kurt Hummel tell him that he was a good writer.

"I see someone is happy to hear that." Rachel says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I mean it's been my dream to hear that." Blaine says quickly regretting it and starts to blush. He quickly looks down, trying to hide it.

Kurt laughs. "Well I guess you dream just came true."

Kurt and Blaine look at each other before Kurt's phone ringing brings the two to reality.

"Oh, shit Uh...Rach we gotta go." He starts to grab his bag as Blaine looks to Kurt and Rachel with worried glances.

"Uh...here." Kurt says giving Blaine a piece of paper with his number.

"This is my number call me if you have anything else."

Blaine nodded as he watched Kurt and Rachel hurry out of the coffee shop.

Blaine flopped back into his chair. He met Kurt. He talked to him. Kurt said he was a good writer AND her got his number. Blaine smiled so hard his cheeks were hurting he couldn't believe it.

He had actually met Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my beautiful readers I hoped you enjoyed this very late chapter of Klaine: A Writing Love Story. I am so sorry that this is late, you guys are aloud to hate me if you wanna. Also sorry that this chap. is short.<strong>

**Until we meet again...**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into the common room with a grin on his face. He was going to kick but at the writing contest especially with Blaine's writing and get into the warblers.<p>

"Hey Seb, why are you so happy?" Nick said.

"I don't know I just am."

"Don't forget you have a warbler audition today!"

Sebastian shoots him a thumbs up as he walked to Blaine.

"Hey Blainers, what are you writing."

"That depends… are you going to steal it?"

Sebastian pretended to have a pained face as he sat down.

"Ouch. What's got you on edge?"

"Oh give it up Sebastian I know you stole my writing and so does Kurt Hummel."

Sebastian's smirk falls from his face which gives Blaine a smile on his.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told them, Kurt and his friend Rachel."

Blaine then gets up and before he walks out her turns to Sebastian and says

"Good luck Sebastian."

* * *

><p>After Blaine and Sebastian's talk Sebastian walked quickly into his room. He didn't bother picking up the papers Blaine had thrown across his room he just walked in and sat on his bed. '<em>I'm not going to let him get to me' <em> Sebastian started to pace the floor until he got an idea. He quickly ran over to his phone and dialed a number.

"Noah...remember that favor you owe me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my beautiful readers I am very sorry for the delay of this story I've just been busy. But on lighter news...Merry Christmas (Or whatever you celebrate) and on even lighter news (for me at least) it's going to be my birthday in two days! But no, in all seriousness I am sorry for the delay and I am gonna try and work on it.<strong>

**Until we meet again...**


End file.
